The angel and the vampire
by Dullahan Collins
Summary: When Balthazar sends the Winchesters and their angel friend to a strange world, Castiel finds love in the strangest of places.


The Winchester boys and Castiel returned to the hotel room after a fight.  
Minor cuts and bruises were all they had gotten.

"Come on, Sam, it was an easy kill! Just gank the demon and go!" Dean exclaimed.  
"It wasn't a big deal! And we still got it, so it shouldn't matter." Sam said, trying to be the mature one.

Castiel looked up, "Hello, Balthazar."  
Dean and Sam stopped bickering.

Sitting at the table was a man clad in black.  
He was an angel, like Castiel.

"Hello, all." Balthazar smiled.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean spat.  
"Someone's in a bad mood."  
"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked.

Balthazar looked at the three.  
"Oh, you know, just dropping in to say 'hi'."  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "No you're not."  
"Alright, so-"  
"It had better be important." Dean warned.  
"It isn't that important, but-"  
"Then we aren't interested. Can't you see we're busy?"  
"Looked like you were bickering, to me."  
"They were." Castiel said.  
Dean shot him a look.

"I think you should leave." He motioned towards the door.  
"Dean, give him a chance. He's helped you out more than once."  
"No he hasn't, he's done nothing but cause trouble!"  
"Give him the benefit of the doubt, then."  
"No, Cas, I won't."

Balthazar pressed his thumb and index finger to his temples.  
"I guess I'll just show you what I wanted to say." He shrugged.

The three stopped arguing, and looked towards the angel.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
Balthazar smiled, and snapped his fingers.

* * *

Dean's eyes shot open.  
He sat up, and looked around;

He was in an unfamiliar room that looked like the interior of a castle, or something of the like.

He groaned out of pain.  
Across the room from him was Sam, who was either asleep or unconscious.

"Sam?" He called.  
He started to get up, "Sammy?"

Sam grunted, and slowly opened his eyes.  
"Sammy? You awake?"  
He glanced at Dean, "Yeah... where are we?"  
"I don't know... the last thing I remember is standing in the hotel room, and-" His voice trailed off.  
"And?" Sam asked, sitting up.  
"We were with Cas and Balthazar."

Sam glanced around, "Where is Cas?"  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe he ditched us."  
"I doubt it. What do you say we figure out where we are, and then go and look for Cas?"  
Sam nooded, "Sounds good."

* * *

Castiel opened his eyes.

He shifted positions, and grunted.  
He was in pain.

The room he was in was dark and eerie.  
He didn't recognize this place.

As he sat up, he noticed a strange, two-headed creature mounted on the wall.

He tilted his head.

There were various strange objects decorating the room.

He started to get up from the ornate bed, and doubled over in pain.

"Hey, you're awake!" A girl said cheerfully.  
Castiel was startled, and turned to face her.

She was beautiful;  
She looked to be a young adult.  
Her skin was very pale, and her dark hair went past her waist.  
She was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt, jeans and red boots.

"Where am I?" Castiel demanded.  
"My place," The brushed her hair away from her face.  
"You were out cold in the woods, so I brought you here."

He nodded slowly, and winced with pain as he stood up.

"Whoa, careful there. You're in pretty bad shape."  
He frowned, "When you found me, were there two men with me?"  
"Nope, just you. Why?"

He muttered something under his breath.  
"I have to leave. Thank you for your hospitality."

He started to walk past her, but she stopped him.  
"Look, you're an idiot if you want to run around in your state. At least see a doctor if you won't stay here." She crossed her arms.

He looked her over.  
She had long fangs, and what appeared to be bite marks on her neck.  
"What are you?"

She put her hands on her hips, "I'm The vampire queen."  
Castiel instantly took a defensive stance, "Vampire?"

He went to grab his blade, only to find that he didn't have it.  
"Calm yourself, pretty boy, I helped you."  
"You're a vampire. Vampires are evil."  
She frowned, "I take offense."  
"Vampires kill people."  
"I don't kill people, or drink their blood."

Castiel had a puzzled look on his face.  
"But if you don't drink blood, how do you survive?"  
"I eat shades of red~"  
"...what?"  
"Forget it. Your stuff is in the living room."

They climbed down the ladder, and entered the living area.

It contrasted dramatically from the bedroom;  
The walls were pink, and the furniture was bright.

Castiel's trench coat and blade were on the couch.

He slipped his coat on, and took the blade.  
"Cool coat. I like it." Marceline smiled.  
"...Thank you." He nodded.  
"I have to find my friends. Thanks, again."  
"Let me come with you."  
"Why?"  
"Because, you seem pretty useless."

He scowled, and then he remembered that he could teleport.

The girl tilted her head as he just stood there, staring at the wall.  
"What are you..."  
"It's not working." He murmured.  
"What's not working?"  
"I am powerless... so does that mean..."  
"Seriously, what are you talking about? Powerless?"  
"My powers are gone."  
"You're not human, are you?"  
"No. I am an angel of the Lord."

She burst into laughter.

"How is that humorous?"  
"An ANGEL?" She snorted, "Don't angels have wings and stuff?"  
"...Yes? I am an angel."  
"Whatever, let's go find your friends."  
He nodded slowly, and followed after her.

The area around her house was surreal.  
Castiel had never seen anything like it.

"I'm Marceline, by the way." She smiled.  
Castiel nodded.  
"What did you say your name was?" She asked.  
"...I did not."  
She stared at him for a moment, and then rolled her eyes,  
"What is your name?"  
"Castiel."  
"Castiel," She repeated as if getting used to it.  
"Weird name."  
He made a face at her, but said nothing.

Castiel looked at Marceline, noticing that she was floating rather than walking.  
"I have never seen a floating vampire." He stated.  
She shrugged, "You're not from around here, are you?"

And then it hit him.

Balthazar.

"I'm not, no."  
"What do you mean, no?" Marceline asked, stopping.  
"I and my friends are not from this place."  
"Then where are you from?"  
"You would not believe me."  
"Try me."

He let out a sigh, "An angel named Balthazar. He sent us here."  
"Woah, you're right, I don't believe you."  
"This is an alternate reality. One that we don't belong in. If I had my powers, I could just send us back."

Marceline floated upside down.  
"You're lucky you're cute, because you're crazy, son!" She put her hands on her face.  
Castiel suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  
"Let's just... go find my friends." He said.  
Marceline nodded, "Sure thing."

* * *

"Dean, just calm down." Sam said.  
"Calm down? This place is nuts, Cas is no where to be found, and that chick was freaking pink! How can you tell me to calm down?!"  
"I'm sure Cas is around here somewhere."  
"I think Balthazar drugged us, Sammy. That's what I think."  
"No, I don't think so,"  
"Then how the hell do you explain all of this?"  
"Remember that time when Balthazar sent us to that alternate reality?"  
"Yeah, when there was fake us- wait, you don't think this is..?"  
"I don't know, maybe."  
"Nah, I think he drugged us."  
"Dean-"  
"She was freaking pink, Sam."  
"Right, whatever. Let's just find Cas and figure this all out."

* * *

"So what's it like 'where you're from'?" Marceline asked.  
Castiel glanced at her, "It has its ups and downs."  
"Like?"  
"Well, for starters, everything is crawling with demons."  
"Like, legit demons? Cool!"  
"That is not 'cool'. They are evil."  
"Huh. What about your friends? What do they even look like?"  
"...Sam is very tall. And Dean... wears a leather coat."  
"Oh, very helpful. And you're going to try and 'leave' when you find them?"  
"I do not like your sarcasm. Yes, we are going to leave."

Marceline frowned.  
She didn't want him to leave just yet.  
She liked this guy.  
He was funny, and stupid.  
He was stupid funny.

"Well, if you're going to leave, let me show you around first!"  
"Wait-"

Marceline's feet touched the ground, and she grabbed Castiel by the hand.  
Before he could react, she started running.

The day grew old, and Castiel was still with Marceline.

"You're a really cool guy, Cas." Marceline smiled.  
"Thank you. I can say that you're not like any vampire I've ever met."  
"You have serious vamp issues, dude, you need to chill out~"  
"Well, you have proven that not all vampires are the same."  
"We should hang out more often... but-"  
"But what?"  
"What happens after you go home?"  
"I don't know."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Well, even if you are nuts," Marceline started, "You are pretty hot."  
Castiel didn't know how to respond.

Marceline closed her eyes, and leaned towards him.

His eyes widened.  
He had seen this on the television before.  
He knew how this worked.

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"Cas!" Dean shouted.

Marceline was startled, and looked up.  
Castiel sighed.

Dean and Sam ran towards the two.

Castiel and Marceline stood up.  
"Cas, where the hell have you been?!" Dean demanded.  
"With Marceline," He looked at the vampire.

Dean frowned, "She's a vampire! Get out of the way!"  
He whipped his knife, and held it up.  
Sam aimed his revolver at her.

"No, wait a minute," Castiel started.  
"Dude, your friends are crazier than you!"  
"She's not like others, she is good... technically speaking."  
"A vampire is a vampire." Dean retorted.  
"I don't drink blood!" Marceline exclaimed, "Sure, I'm a prankster, but I don't harm anyone!"

Sam lowered his gun.  
"Are you out of your mind, Sam?!"  
"We've met good vampires, Dean, you know that."  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Look, she hasn't tried to kill us. Cas is fine."  
Dean tried to argue, but had nothing to say.  
He put his knife away.

"Thank you, psychopaths." Marceline murmured.  
Castiel looked at her, "Sorry for them."  
"Whatever, it's cool."

Dean and Sam walked over to them.  
"So what is all of this?" Sam asked.  
"I believe Balthazar sent us here,"  
"Told you so." Sam looked at Dean.  
"Told you so." Dean mocked him.  
"Probably due to your bickering."  
They both scowled at him.  
"Can't you just zap us back?" Dean asked.  
"I would if I could. My powers are drained."

Marceline raised an eyebrow, "So you aren't totally nuts?"  
"No. I told you I was telling the truth."  
"Wow." She murmured.  
"Then how the hell do we get back?" Dean asked.  
"We'll need to contact Balthazar."  
"So, a summoning ritual?"

Castiel looked to the side.  
"Balthazar, this isn't humorous any more. Come here now."

Marceline frowned, and glanced at the Winchesters.  
Dean scowled at her.  
Sam gave her a sympathetic look.

All of a sudden, Balthazar appeared out of no where, and Marceline jumped.

"Hello, all, are we having fun~?"  
"What the lump?!" Marceline exclaimed.  
"I told you, we're angels." Castiel said.  
She stared at him, and nodded slowly.

"You son of a bitch, why the hell did you send us here?!" Dean demanded, grabbing Balthazar by the shirt.  
"Calm yourself, Dean, it's not like I killed your brother."  
"We just want to go home." Sam said.  
Balthazar nodded, "Very well. Get ready."

"Wait," Marceline interrupted.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"Does that mean you can come back?" She asked Castiel.  
He looked away for a moment, "It is possible."  
"Then before you go,"

Without warning, she grabbed him by the coat, and locked lips with him.

Sam was in shock.  
Dean was disgusted.  
Balthazar just stood there.

Marceline stepped back, and smiled.  
Castiel stared at her, at loss for words.

"Now, if we're all done with that," Balthazar started.  
"See you around." Marceline waved.

Balthazar snapped his fingers, and they were instantly back in the hotel room.

"What the hell, Cas!" Dean exclaimed.  
"...What?"  
"We gank vampires, not make out with them!"  
"She is different."  
"When I said you needed a girlfriend, I didn't mean a freaking vampire!"  
"Dean, drop it." Sam cut in.  
"No, I won't drop it! A vampire, Sam! A vampire!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes.  
"Here we go again."


End file.
